Rusty and the Boulder
Rusty and the Boulder is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot On the Island of Sodor, high up in the mountains, there was a mysterious boulder and it stood alone for a long time. But one day, a new quarry was being built near the mines on the land below and Rusty was afraid the giant boulder would fall onto the line. He confesses his fears to Thomas and Percy. Then Edward arrives with a new machine called Thumper to help with the mining process. Soon, Thumper is working hard. The men are pleased, but no one bothers to check the boulder. But when it started raining, the workmen left. Rusty gazed up and shivered as above stood Boulder. Suddenly, a large slab of rock lands on the rails. Rusty is shocked and worried by this, but his driver is concerned. His driver thinks the rock has been loosened by the rain, but Rusty thinks it is Boulder telling them to go away. As they leave, a face mysteriously appears on Boulder and then disappears. The next day, the sun is shining and Thumper begins working harder than ever. Suddenly, Rusty notices something; Boulder begins moving, but his driver does not believe him until Boulder falls down in front of them and begins to chase Rusty. Boulder rolls along the line of the rails as Rusty quickly drives himself backwards to get away from Boulder. Rusty and his driver stop at a junction and wait for Boulder to pass by, but Boulder is nowhere to be seen. Then, they soon realise that Boulder is behind them. Just ahead, they see a small junction, so Rusty races towards it. Rusty takes the line that goes uphill, while Boulder thunders past by them. Meanwhile, Skarloey is making his way up to the quarry. Then, he sees Boulder heading for him catching up fast. He becomes surprised and quickly reverses, but soon slips into a siding, while the Boulder passes by. Boulder smashes up the water tower that was in between the tracks. Skarloey tells Rusty that they have to warn the yards, but he does not know how. Boulder rounds a bend and there ahead is Rheneas. He shouts that the boulder is running loose, as his driver quickly drives him back as fast as he can. Both Rheneas and the Boulder go along the viaduct, as Rheneas runs into some buffers with Boulder just missing him, but his driver sighs that it is rather a smash than a squash. At the yards, Percy is collecting trucks. Then, he hears Boulder approaching. Percy is shocked and realises that Boulder is heading straight for him. Percy makes his whistle squeak, closes his eyes, his crew jump off and Boulder crashes nearby into the sheds, causing a large explosion in flames. When The Fat Controller inspects the damage, he has no choice but to close the mine. Then he looks at Boulder with the shed, destroyed. He realises that they should have left this part of the island alone. They move Boulder to a hill close by the yards so it would never harm anyone or anything on the island anymore. Rusty is sure that, on a clear night, it is gazing high up at the mountains in the distance and that it's eyes are being carried on to the wind where it once used to stand proud and silent. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thumper (does not speak) * Terence (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Boulder Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct * Echo Pass Ravine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the fifth season and the season finale. * Boulder's face is based upon Gordon's upset face. * The same model for Boulder is used for both the large-scale and normal-scale sets. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Thumper to date. * In this episode, the quarry was brand new and closed in a short amount of time, meaning the events of Bye George! and Duncan Gets Spooked must have occurred during the events of this episode, as they also took place at the Boulder Quarry yards at the base of the mountain. Furthermore, George is seen at Thumper's dig site before Boulder gets loose, meaning that he served his week-long punishment and brought back to the quarry to help. * The scene where Boulder chases after Rusty, is most definitely based off of the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. This reference was later used in the Thomas Around the World short, Thomas Goes for Gold. * Rusty's small-scale model is used at the beginning and end of the episode, but his large-scale model is used throughout the rest. * In the UK narration, the line "Yikes!" originally said by James in Busy Going Backwards is reused in both Skarloey and Rheneas' scenes. * This is one of Davey Moore's favourite classic series episodes alongside Thomas' Train. Goofs * Due to his model being changed, Rusty's face gets bigger and then smaller again throughout the episode. * Boulder is still covered in moss while it chases Rusty. However, once it appears behind him, all the moss has vanished. * In the close-ups of Rheneas, the hook attached to the camera he is pulling along is visible. * In the close-up of Rheneas' driver, his right eye (viewer's left) appears to be overloaded of black marker. Also, he appears to be in Rusty's cab rather than Rheneas'. * Because the same model of boulder is used, Percy appears to be the same size as Rusty when Boulder crashes into the sheds. * When the water tower pieces crash onto Skarloey, his driver gets hit by the timber. * The term "trucks" was accidentally used in the US version. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Boulder Mountain Set * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) - Boulder In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:RustyandtheBouldertitlecard.png|UK title card File:RustyandtheBoulderUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RustyandtheBoulderdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:RustyandtheBoulderSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:RustyandtheBoulderSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:RustyandtheBoulderGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:RustyandtheBoulderWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:RustyandtheBoulderJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:RustyandtheBoulder1.png File:RustyandtheBoulder2.png File:RustyandtheBoulder3.png File:RustyandtheBoulder4.png File:RustyandtheBoulder5.png File:RustyandtheBoulder6.png|Percy File:RustyandtheBoulder7.png File:RustyandtheBoulder8.png|Thomas File:RustyandtheBoulder9.png File:RustyandtheBoulder10.png File:RustyandtheBoulder12.png File:RustyandtheBoulder13.png File:RustyandtheBoulder14.png|Thumper File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png|Edward File:RustyandtheBoulder16.png File:RustyandtheBoulder17.png File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:RustyandtheBoulder21.png File:RustyandtheBoulder22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder23.png File:RustyandtheBoulder24.png File:RustyandtheBoulder25.png File:RustyandtheBoulder26.png|Rusty and his driver File:RustyandtheBoulder27.png File:RustyandtheBoulder28.png File:RustyandtheBoulder29.png File:RustyandtheBoulder30.png File:RustyandtheBoulder31.png File:RustyandtheBoulder32.png File:RustyandtheBoulder33.png File:RustyandtheBoulder34.png File:RustyandtheBoulder35.png File:RustyandtheBoulder36.png File:RustyandtheBoulder37.png File:RustyandtheBoulder38.png File:RustyandtheBoulder39.png File:RustyandtheBoulder40.png File:RustyandtheBoulder41.png File:RustyandtheBoulder42.png File:RustyandtheBoulder43.png File:RustyandtheBoulder44.png File:RustyandtheBoulder45.png File:RustyandtheBoulder46.png File:RustyandtheBoulder47.png File:RustyandtheBoulder48.png File:RustyandtheBoulder49.png File:RustyandtheBoulder50.png File:RustyandtheBoulder51.png File:RustyandtheBoulder52.png File:RustyandtheBoulder53.png File:RustyandtheBoulder54.png|Boulder chasing Rusty (Note: The moss all over Boulder is gone) File:RustyandtheBoulder55.png File:RustyandtheBoulder57.png File:RustyandtheBoulder58.png File:RustyandtheBoulder59.png File:RustyandtheBoulder60.png File:RustyandtheBoulder61.png File:RustyandtheBoulder62.png File:RustyandtheBoulder63.png File:RustyandtheBoulder64.png|Skarloey File:RustyandtheBoulder65.png File:RustyandtheBoulder66.png File:RustyandtheBoulder67.png File:RustyandtheBoulder68.png|Rheneas File:RustyandtheBoulder69.png File:RustyandtheBoulder70.png File:RustyandtheBoulder71.png File:RustyandtheBoulder72.png|The Viaduct File:RustyandtheBoulder73.png File:RustyandtheBoulder74.png|Rheneas' driver (Note: He is in Rusty's cab) File:RustyandtheBoulder75.png File:RustyandtheBoulder76.png File:RustyandtheBoulder77.png File:RustyandtheBoulder78.png File:RustyandtheBoulder79.png File:RustyandtheBoulder80.png File:RustyandtheBoulder81.png File:RustyandtheBoulder82.png|The Sheds on Fire File:RustyandtheBoulder83.png|The Fat Controller File:RustyandtheBoulder84.png File:RustyandtheBoulder85.png File:RustyandtheBoulder86.png File:RustyandtheBoulder87.png File:RustyandtheBoulder111.jpg|Deleted scene File:RustyandtheBoulder88.png File:RustyandtheBoulder89.png File:RustyandtheBoulder90.png File:RustyandtheBoulder91.png File:RustyandtheBoulder92.png File:RustyandtheBoulder93.png File:RustyandtheBoulder94.png File:RustyandtheBoulder55.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder56.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder54.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder98.png File:RustyandtheBoulder99.png File:JapanBoulder.jpg|Boulder File:RustyAndTheBoulderStoryboard.JPG|Storyboards File:RustyandtheBoulderThomasEvent2002.jpeg|The recreation of the episode in the Thomas Event in 2002 File:RustyandtheBoulderThomasEvent2.jpeg File:RustyandtheBoulderThomasEvent3.jpeg File:RustyandTheBoulderThomasEvent20024.jpeg File:ThomasLandJapanTheGreat_Gatagogo_Adventure.jpeg|The recreation of the episode in Thomas Land Japan at the Great Gatagogo Adventure Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenBoulderMountainSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:PlarailThumperAndBoulderScenerySet.jpg|Plarail File:TrackMasterJamesatBoulderMountain.jpeg|TrackMaster Episode File:Rusty And The Boulder - British Narration|UK Narration File:Rusty And The Boulder - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes